Facing the Giants
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: December 

Emily, Eric and Melissa were walked down the sidewalk late that day. "So, Mel, did you find a collage to go to?" Asked Eric, Melissa looked at him. "Uh...yeah, in...Minnisota"

Emily jumped up, "Whoa!! Minnisota!! Did you tell Jackson"  
Melissa looked down, "No...in fact, my whole family is moving to Minnisota. I'm gonna miss you guys"

Eric stopped walking, "When are you leaving?" He asked. Melissa turned around, "Um...in a week, please don't tell Jackson, I'll tell him myself"

Emily picked up her cellphone, "Why don't you tell him now?" Melissa grabbed Emily's cell and shoved it down her pocket, "I'll tell him when I'm ready"  
"Okay..." Muttered Eric, "So!! I heard that Jackson and Nathan are trying out for collage football!" Emily smiled and nudged Melissa, "Eric is trying out for a play"

Melissa's face lit up, "That's awesome"  
Eric blushed, "Oh, please, I'm not that good"

Emily laughed, "Pa-lease, tell that to the person who played Peewee Herman in seventh grade"  
Eric rolled his eyes, "Okay, so I guess that I'm a little good, I mean, I don't mean to brag or anything...but I pulled thirteen people to their knees"

"Don't you mean 'Brought' thirteen people to their knees?" She asked. Eric pushed her, "Doesn't matter, if I said it differently it would've meant the same fricken thing"

Emily backed up, "Okay, what ever...don't need to push up the language"  
Melissa giggled, "You guys are crazy"

Emily turned around, "Um...there's something I need to tell you guys, Mel, your almost 19. I'm 17, I'm going straight to collage, teacher said so"  
Eric clapped sarcastically, "Whoo hoo!! What are you gonna do, become a snotty cheerleader and cheer for Jackson and Nathan?" Emily swung her backpack around and

laughed, a laugh that sounded like, 'Heck no!!' But she said, "Actually, I am"

Eric stopped in his tracks, "You, a cheerleader...uh...YEAH RIGHT!!!" Eric said in one big fat laugh.  
"Okay, okay, mock all you want. But I love dancing, and I heard Taylor is the head cheerleader..." Eric and Melissa looked at each other, and said together, "Again"

"But, this is something I want to do, can't you support one thing Eric? GOD"  
Emily walked forward, leaving Melissa and Eric behind.

Jackson was walking down the sidewalk, and bumped into Emily. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Here...oh, hey Emily." Once Jackson saw that it was Emily that he bumped into, he

didn't bother helping her up"  
Emily got on her feet and scowled, "Thanks...Cody...Andrew...Jackson." Emily stuck her toungue out at him and ran.

Jackson rolled his eyes and met up with Eric and Melissa, "My friends, how's it going"

Melissa smiled at him, "Uh...good, I guess. Eric's trying out for a play, bye Eric!" Melissa was gone, Jackson looked at Eric. "Seriously"

Eric looked at his feet, "Dude, you don't need to know nothing!!"


	2. Left with no Goodbye

Chapter two: Left with no goodbye. 

Melissa stared out her window, and then at her packed boxs. Letting out a sigh, of depression.

She couldn't believe she waited till the last minute to say 'Goodbye' to Jackson, she felt like such a lousy friend.

She couldn't tell him, she couldn't bare to see him hurt. So she pulled out a pen and paper and started to write.

'Jackson, I am so sorry...I'm moving...moving to Minnisota, I was going to tell you before...but I couldn't do it.

I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I waited too long. I'm leaving tonight, please forgive me...all my phones are disconnected. My dad got the extra car taken to Minnisota.

So I'm pretty much stuck here, I...I love you Cody Jackson, I love you so much and it kills me to have to leave you.

Please, I'm sorry...I'll miss you, your friend Melissa.'

Melissa started to cry, she did not want to leave California.

But her father got that job offer, and they had to move!

she hasn't seen Jackson all week, she had hoped that Emily and Eric didn't tell Jackson that she was moving.

Melissa put the letter in an envelope with Jackson's name on it.

-----------------------------------------------

Jackson sat in the park, he sighed. "Where are you Melissa?" He asked himself.

"I don't know..." Someone said. Jackson looked up, it was Emily. "Emily...you don't know where she is?"

"Nope"  
"I went by their house, and everything was packed. Mrs. Wu said that her husband was moving to Minnisota..." Jackson said.

Emily sat down next to him, "I'm sure things are fine..."

'C'mon Mel...tell him!! TELL HIM NOW!!' Emily thought.

Jackson stood up, "I'll talk to you later Emily."

Emily smiled, "Alright!" She stood up and ran to Melissa's house.

She ran up her driveway, "Melissa!!" She shouted.  
Melissa opened the door, "Emily, you didn't tell Jackson right?" "Swear to God no, but he misses you!! You need to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Asked Jackson, he stood behind them. Melissa looked at him and blushed, "Um...uh..."

"She wanted to say that her father was moving and that it was making her upset!!" Emily said.

Melissa closed her eyes, she played along. She hated to lie, especially to Jackson.

"Yeah..." She muttered.

Jackson came up to her, "Aw...Melissa, that's okay. Your father is only doing that for his job,"

Melissa smiled, "Yeah."

Jackson hugged her and walked down the porch, "Please, call me sometime."

"I will..."

Jackson left, Emily looked at Melissa. "Mel!!! I think he likes you!"

Melissa started to cry, "Why?"

"Oh, c'mon. All the girls want Jackson to like them," Emily said.  
"I'm moving remember, you can't have a long distance relationship!!"

Emily's cellphone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Emily McGorrill?" Asked a man on the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Carter from East view Hospital, I'm calling about your brother Nicholace.."


	3. No way

(Wow, crap!! I'm sorry, I meant Eric and Emily's other brother Nicholace!! My mistake.)

Emily froze, "What's wrong...?" she asked.

"Your brother got in a car accident, he's in critical condition right now," Said Doctor Carter

"Is he okay?" She asked. The doctor sighed, "Yes...and no..."

Emily dropped her phone, she ran down the porch crying. Emily ran to her house and got into Eric's pickup truck.  
"Oh God, oh please let him be okay...PLEASE!!!" Emily put the key in the ignition and turned it sideways, the engine made a weird sound.

"OH C'MON!!!" Emily screamed. She got out of the car and pulled the hood up, smoke came out.

Emily coughed, "Perfect!!"

She saw Jackson walk by, "Jackson!! JACKSON!!!" She screamed.

Jackson looked at her, "What's wrong...have you been crying?"

"Yes, my brother Nick got in a car accident. I need to get to the hospital but my car is busted..."

Jackson looked at her, "I didn't know you had another brother,"

"My older brother!!! He's 20!! Please! Do you know how to fix a smoking engine?"

"Yes, but it will take a long time...why don't you ride your bike there and I'll work on the engine for you?" Jackson offered.

Emily nodded and grabbed her bike, Jackson stepped into the garage and threw Emily her helmet. "Safety first."

Emily ignorred him and left.

As she rid her bike down the street, she kept getting flash backs.

FLASH BACK #1

"Nicky!!" Emily shouted. She was 11, she ran up to her older brother Nick.

Nick turned around, "Emily!" He said. Eric (12) rammed into Nick and knocked him over.  
"A dark, slayer of thy night!!" Eric roared, "Emily, be my dragon will ya?"

"Are you going to sit on my back again?" Emily asked.

"Possibly," Eric muttered. Nick stood up, "Hear ye, hear ye. Sir Eric, might I be your noble dragon?" He asked in an ancent accent.

"But of course, Emily your make thy perfect pet."

Emily scowled, "You make a perfect doof...oh wait...you already are a doof."

The three kids played in the back yard.

END FLASH BACK #1 Emily couldn't really see through her tears, 'Let him be okay...'

FLASH BACK #2

Emily ran outside, "NICK!!!" She shouted. Nick got out of the car, "Hey, how's my little sis doing?"

"I'm doing awesome, hey I can't believe you missed my 13th birthday..." Emily said.

"Aw...I'm sorry, a seventeen year old has to look at collages. But never fear, Mr. Got his sister a birthday present...is here." Nick said.

Emily smiled, "Thank you..."

Nick hugged her, "Did you honestly think I'd forget you or your birthday?"

"No. I knew you knew my birthday..." Emily said.

"Good, well c'mon let's go inside and open your present."

END FLASH BACK #2

Emily gritted her teeth, it was getting harder and harder to see. "HEY WATCH OUT!!!" Someone shouted.

Emily looked up, she found herself in a crowded road. She was an inch close to getting ran over.

"Girl are you crazy!?!" The guy who was close to running her over shouted.

Emily looked at him, then she passed out.

The man out of his car and ran to her, he leaned closer to her mouth. "Don't worry, she's breathing!" He said.

He helped Emily up, "Are you okay young lady?"

Emily shook her head, "I-I...I need to get to the-the East Veiw Hospital."

"Why? Your not hurt, scraped...but not dead." Said the man.

Emily stepped back, tripping over her bike. "It's not me who needs to go to the hospital!! MY BROTHER GOT RAN OVER!!!" She screamed.  
Emily lifted her hand off her bike, finding her hand cut open.

"Ow..." She moaned. She stood up and picked her bike up off the road.

"Thank you...for not running me over." Emily said.

She guided her bike to the side walk and then she got back on the seat, she looked at her hand.

"Oh no..." She muttered. Her hand was well over just a scrape, Emily pulled a bandana out of her pocket and tied it to her hand.

Emily started down the side walk, she was hitting down Taylor's road.

"Hi Taylor, bye Taylor!!" Emily called. Taylor, who was on the porch, smiled strange and waved.

"Okay..." She muttered.

Emily turned left and down the street that had the hospital on it.

She got into the parking lot, where she found a couple Police Officers standing.

"Wait young lady, are you here to see someone?" One of them asked.

"Yes..." She said. Breathing hard, her hand hurting like hell.

"Let me see some identification please," Said the other cop.

Emily pulled out her drivers licence, "Yup, Emily McGorrill, I'm sorry for the confusion. There's been a robbery here,"

"It's okay...can I have some...water..." Emily collasped in the cops arms.

The cops held her up, "Uh..." They looked up and saw the Cheif come up.

"Mr. Cruise!! Help please!" One of the cops said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mr. Cruise, "Ah, this girl was here to see someone. And then she passed out,"

Mr. Cruise looked at the girl, "No way..." 


	4. All too fast

Detective Cruise looked down at Emily's drivers licence, one thing hit him.

"My God I'm an uncle!!" He muttered.

His parter Myra looked at him, "How?"

"My sister mentioned to me 16 years ago that she had a daughter..." Mr. Cruise said.

"So...for sixteen years you ignored your niece, gee Cruise...your such a great man." Said Myra.

"Shut up Myra...damn!! How could I not have seen her!"

Mr. Cruise scooped Emily up and ran into the hopsital.

"Someone!! Girl down, girl down!" He shouted.

Several nurses ran up to him, "We got her," They said.

Mr. Cruise smiled, "Thank you," The head-manager walked up to him, "Why aren't you out there keeping an eye on things?" He asked.

Mr. Cruise looked at him, "My neice is sick...or whatever...I'm sorry, I'll be right out." The manager rolled his eyes.

"Less talkie more watchie, I can't afford another murder/robbery!"

The manager pushed Mr. Cruise outside of the hospital, he looked at him. "I'm in the force, I'll arrest you for pushing me away from my neice."

"Like I care." Said the manager.

"Okay...your choice..." Mr. Cruise turned around, he ran into a young man.

"Oh, sir I'm so sorry." The boy said.

"No, it's okay." Mr. Cruise said. "What's your name son?" He asked. Pulling out his badge.

"I'm...I'm Cody Jackson sir," It was Jackson, Mr. Cruise nodded. "I.D. please?"

Jackson pulled out his wallet, "Look, I'm don't know what's going on...I'm just here to see my friend's older brother."

"Who's your friend?" Mr. Cruise asked.

"Emily McGorrill, why?" Jackson answered.

"Because, your friend is my neice. Why does she have guy-friends...?" Asked Mr. Cruise.

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know...we met in school"  
Mr. Cruise smiled, "Okay...look sonny, I know this ain't any of my business, but Emily's real father is dead.

Her mom's new husband ain't so great of a father, I want to let you know. I'm gonna be around more often...watching you...and any other guy-friends of Emily's.

Because I know what guys your age want...you guys only want one thing from a girl. And I was your age once, and I know what that...'one thing' is."

Jackson crossed his arms, "I'm not like that..."

"Oh...I know you are Cody, I knew that guy that got into your 'business' all the time."

"Mr. Wallsmith?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes, him. He told me everything about you, so I'd keep your nose clean with my niece...if I were you." Said Mr. Cruise.

Jackson kept staring at him, "Sir, I'm not like that. I changed, a long time ago. Look, all my friends, not gangster friends. My new friends, they'll tell you how much I've changed from then."

Jackson said, feeling intimidated.

Mr. Cruise raised his hands, "Alright you got me, Emily's in there."

"Yeah, I know. Her brother Nick got ran over," Said Jackson.

Mr. Cruise's eyes widened, "Are you...are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not the type of person who'd lie...especially to a man in the force."

"I'm a detective!!" Mr. Cruise corrected.

Jackson sighed, "Okay, well...where's Emily."

Mr. Cruise smirk faded into a frown, "She ripped her hand open..."

"Ow!" Jackson said, eyes widened. "That's gotta hurt!!"

"Yeah, but I don't know how that happened...go on kid. Oh, and here's my number if you ever get into trouble.

If your a friend of Emily, then your a friend of mine."

Jackson smiled and pulled out his cellphone, "Oh...hold on." Eric had texted him. 'Dude!!! Taylor adn I are making out!!' Eric wrote.

Jackson screwed his face up, 'Uh...don't need 2 tell me. Guess who I ran in 2?'

'Who?' Eric texted back.  
'Your uncle, Charlie Cruise,'

'Oh.'

'Oh what?'

'Okay, tell him I said 'hi'!'

"Mr. Cruise, Eric says hi!" Jackson said as he stuffed his cellphone into his pocket and he walked into the hospital.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!?!?!?!??!" Jackson heard a girl scream. The scream sounded familiar, 'Emily...' Jackson thought.

He ran into the waiting room, he peeked through the door window and saw a bunch of doctors holding down a girl.

"I'm sorry!! Who is she!?" Asked the doctor, a nurse looked up. "I think it's his girlfriend!"

"I'm his sister you idiot!" Emily kicked the male nurse in his happy place and stood up.

Emily's arm was weak as her hand continued to bleed like crazy.

Jackson burst into the hallway, "Emily!!" He saw her hand, and he freaked.

"Oh GOD!!!" Jackson shouted.

He did not like to see blood, it brought back scary memories.

Someone opened the door behind him, the door slammed Jackson in the back. Jackson fell face first onto the floor, knocked out.

Emily hid her hand in her jacket, "SAVE MY BROTHER!!!" She screamed.

Her hair ratted, with leaves and twigs assorted in her hair as well.

-  
--------------------------------

Taylor sat on top of Eric kissing him, "Your so hot..." She muttered.

Eric pinched himself and laughed, "I'm not dreaming!! This isn't a dream!! YOUR REALLY KISSING ME!!" He shouted.

Taylor looked at him, "Do you not like my kissing?"

"No, it's awesome."

"Awesome!!" Taylor said. She grabbed Eric's collar and pulled him closer, kissing him pastionatlly.

"Whoa, careful Taylor...Taylor I'm-" Eric and Taylor fell off the couch.

They both laughed.

-  
------------------------------------

Mrs. Wu leaned against Melissa's door, "Are you ready to go sweety?" She asked.

Melissa looked at her, "Yeah..."

Mrs. Wu nodded and went downstairs, "It's time to go Melissa!!" Mr. Wu shouted.

Melissa sighed, "Bye Jackson..." She said to herself and she grabbed her pillow and walked to the car.

Depressingly, she got in the car and shut the door, "What's wrong Mel?" Asked her older brother Ricky, "Nothing Ricky...nothing."

-  
---------------------------------

Mr. Marin walked in to Daley's room, "Dales, there's someone who wants to see you." He said.

Daley looked up, "Okay, I'm coming!!"

She ran downstairs, stopping herself at the door enterance.

"Nathan..." She said. Nathan put a big smile on and held out a large bouque of roses.

"Wow...thank you!!" Daley said in shock.

She pulled a note from the inside of the bouque, inside the note said: 'Daley, your smile makes me crazy...about you and your eyes keep me sailing in a sea of love.

You are the best thing that had happened to me and I'd hate to screw up the relationship that we have.

Please be mine? Nathan.'

Daley stared at Nathan, her bright blue eyes pinned Nathan down.

"Aw...Nathan, your so sweet!!" She jumped into his arms, "Of course I'll be yours!!"

-  
-------------------------------------

Jackson woke up, "What the hell just happened?!" He shouted.

Emily stood next to him, "You fell and hit your nose," She said with a smirk, Jackson rolled his eyes. "Nice to know that you care...are you okay, with your hand?"

"Oh...it's nothing..." Emily said.  
"Nothing!? Your hand was fricken ripped open and your gonna tell me, 'Oh, it's nothing!' !?"

Jackson put his hands on his head, "Ow..."

"Relax, I'm...I'm fine..." Emily muttered.

"You don't look so fine..." Jackson told her.

"My brother...Nick...he died today..." Tears forming. Jackson stared at Emily, his reached forward and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Emily started to cry hard, "I loved him so much, why did he have to go!?"

"I don't know...I don't know..." 


	5. Chapter 6

"Please welcome...2008 Hartwell High Senior Graduates!!!!"

Eric waved his arms, Emily rolled her eyes. "Boo!!!" She wanted to say, but she knew that her uncle and mom would be really mad at her.

Jackson looked out at the crowd, for a moment he thought he had saw Melissa...but it was Emily.

"Please welcome...Cody Jackson!!" The announcer shouted.

Jackson walked up next to him, the announcer gave Jackson his deplomah (SP?). Jackson stared at the crowd before him, he brought the microphone closer.

"I'd like to thank all my friends, Nathan, Daley, and her little brother Lex. And Eric and his little sister Emily, you guys mean a lot to me and I wouldn't

be where I am if it wasn't for you guys.

Peace out..."

Daley clapped and cheered loudly, Jackson went back up to the mic. "But there's one special friend of mine...and she moved to Minnisota three months ago.

Do you guys remember Melissa Wu?"

A lot of people nodded, "She meant the world to me and I-" The announcer grabbed Jackson's gown and pulled him back to his friends.

"Thank you Cody, please bring a warm welcome to Eric McGorrill!!"

Eric stood up, Taylor kissed him on the cheek. "You look great, go on!"

Eric walked to the stand, "Thank you sir," He said.

Eric saw that his step-dad didn't even show up, and Eric liked him. Till now, Eric put on a fake smile.

"Um...thank you everyone, I'd like to thank my family. Emily your awesome, and my girl Taylor!!! I love you, and to all those bullies that picked on me because I was un-datable.

In. Your. Face. HA!!! Goodnight and Goodbye everybody..."

Taylor giggled. This was the beginning of their friendship, all of their friendships.

-  
THREE DAYS LATER -------------------------------

Jackson pulled out his backpack, his foster sister Kylie looked at him.

"Why are you going to Minnisota?" She asked.

"To get back the girl of my dreams..." He told her.

Jackson put on his backpack and opened the window, "Don't tell your parents, here..." Jackson pulled out his wallet and pulled out a coupon book.

"This is a coupon book..." Kylie said.

"Yes, I know. But it has a whole makeup section...please, don't tell your parents! I'll see you laters Kyles..."

"Alright..." Kylie muttered.

Jackson hugged her and climbed out his window, "Remember, our lips are sealed..." Jackson said.

Kylie rolled her eyes and nodded, "I know I know...go get your girl!"

Jackson smiled, "You know I will!!"

Jackson got into his car, he pulled the stick behind the wheel and he guided his car into the street.

He turned the engine on and he waved 'Goodbye' and he drove off.

-------------------------------------------------

Melissa was sitting in her bedroom, "I HATE YOU!!!!" She screamed. She wanted to be with Jackson so badly.

Mr. Wu opened her door, "You don't need that bad boy Melissa!! He's not good for you!!"

"YES HE IS!!! I LOVE HIM!!" Melissa screamed.

Mrs. Wu pushed her husband away, "C'mon baby, I know you love him. But we moved on..."

"Maybe you guys did...but my hearts still in LA, with Jackson." Melissa snapped. Tears streaming down her face.

Her older brother Henry looked at his parents, "Let me talk to her," He said.

His parents nodded and left, Henry walked into Melissa's room and closed the door.

"Mel...I know your upset." He said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!?!" Screamed Melissa.  
Henry looked at her, "Look at me, I know what if feels like. So don't act like this, you'll get over it!!"

Melissa slapped her brother, Henry looked at her. He started cussing in chinese, Melissa's eyes grew wide.

"I AM NOT!!!!"

----------------------------------------------- 


	6. Mystery Picture

"I'm coming Melissa!!" Jackson shouted to himself, he had never felt so excited in his life.  
He wanted Melissa more than anything he could ever get, if someone had handed him a million dollars. Jackson told his friends that he'd definatlly take Melissa instead.

Many of girls thought that that was so romantic, and it probably was. But Jackson didn't even know how to be romantic.  
And yet he was going all the way to Minnisota to be with Melissa.

Jackson drove up to an airport, he parked his car and ran to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Minnisota please," He said.

The man standing at the counter looked at him, "You have no luggage..." He muttered.

Jackson looked at the man, "Does it matter, look, I need just one ticket to Minnisota. Please..."

"Oh, I see...visiting a girlfriend?" The guy asked.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah...how'd you know?"

"I once did the same thing, my girl left and I chased after her." Said the man.

He handed Jackson the ticket, "Thanks man," Jackson said.

The guy smiled, "It's nothing, the flight leaves in 15 minutes. So I'd hurry."

-------------------------------------------------

'I'll catch you...before you fall, and all the memories, I recall. I have never felt this way before, because I loved you...after all.' Kylie had found that

poem in Jackson's note book, a smile smeared on her face.

"A whole other side of Jackson..." She muttered.

The phone next to Jackson's bed rang, Kylie answered it.

"Jackson!!! It's me Melissa! I miss you so much, I wish I told you about me leaving a long time ago..."

"Um...this is Kylie." Kylie said.

"Oh..." Melissa said on the other line

"Oh...by the way, Jackson is-"

"I know, Jackson is mad at me! He probably never wants to speak to me again!" Melissa cried.  
"I was gonna say-"

"Kylie!! Come down here and do the dishes!" Her mom called.

"Bye!"

--------------------------------------

Melissa looked at the telephone, after being hung up.

"Face it Mel, he has moved on..." Mr. Wu said.

Melissa looked at him, "That was his sister..." She said.

Mr. Wu put down his paper, "Okay, what's wrong Melissa...your crying."

"Jackson is angry with me, even his sister said so..." Cried Melissa.

Mr. Wu sighed, "I told you that boy is nothing but a heart-breaker!!"

"Dad, he is not!!"

-----------------------------------------

Jackson sat in the plane, he sighed and looked in his backpack. It was an old backpack, from when he was a kid, he lost his new one.

So he had to take his old one, he rummaged through it. And found a peice of paper, he turned it over. And he saw that it was a picture.

"What...?" He asked himself. It was a picture of him, with three other kids. A blonde and two brunnettes, he had no clue who the other kids were.

But did he want to know who they were?

Jackson looked closer at the picture, and noticed something.

"It can't be...how...?" He thought that two of the three kids looked familiar, they looked like Eric and Emily.

But Jackson didn't believe it, he was probably tired and seeing things.

Jackson put the picture away and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

Emily was pulling books out of her bookshelf, she found an old photo album from the year 1995.

Emily sat on her bed and looked through the book, seeing baby pictures of her. And pictures of Eric when he was little.

And there were quiet a few pictures of Nick, Emily smiled.

Then she came across a picture, it was the same exact picture that Jackson had.

"Probably just a cousin," Emily said to herself. Seeing the other kid, it was Jackson.

But back then in 1995 Jackson had bleach blonde hair, so Emily didn't recognize him.

-  
------------------------------------------

What is up? How did Emily and Jackson have the same exact picture?

One things for sure, Jackson was in the photo with Emily, Eric and Nick. But Emily didn't know that, and neither did Jackson know about Emily and her brothers

in the picture.

What was going on? 


	7. Solving the Mystery

Chapter three: Solving The Mystery 

Jackson got off the plane, he had then just realized that he only knew what town Melissa was in.

And he didn't have her phone number, his cellphone rang.

"Jackson, it's Kylie! Melissa called." His foster sister said on the other end of the line, Jackson thought a minute.

"Caller I.D.!!" Said Jackson

"Alright, hold on a minute. I had her phone number written down..."

"Well give it to me!" Jackson snapped.

"Okay, are you ready? 678-786-687."

Jackson pulled a pen from his jacket and wrote the number down on his hand.

"Thank you so much Kylie. I owe you big time," Jackson said.

"No you don't..." Kylie muttered.

Jackson hung up on her and dialed down Melissa's number.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hello? This is Cody Jackson, a friend of Melissa. Who's this?"

"This is her father, what do you want?" Mr. Wu asked.

"Look, sir. I am in your town...I think, you live in Watchester right?"

"Yes...do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Mr. Wu, Jackson nodded. "Yes, I would like that sir."

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

"Um...I'm...at Subway. The one on East Green Ave,"

"Okay, just stay where you are...I'll be right there."

-  
------------------------------------------

Eric walked into Emily's room with Taylor's room, "Emily, Taylor's gonna train you for cheerleading!" Eric said.

Emily looked up, she was sitting at her desk staring at the mystery picture.

"Eric...do you know who this kid is?" She asked handing the picture to him.

Eric studied the picture, "No...I think it might be a cousin,"

Emily put the picture in a drawer and she ran downstairs with Taylor and Eric, Taylor threw a small box at Emily.

"Alright, those are training outfits. Not the real thing, you have two years left in high school. Make the best of it," Taylor shouted.

Emily nodded and went into the bathroom, she came out. Her belly was showing, her shorts were too short.

"What is this, the Prostitution festival!?" Asked Eric, he threw Emily a blanket.

"Taylor, I think these are too small. Who did these belong to?" Asked Emily.

Taylor shrugged, "Kaitlyn Presley..."

Eric laughed, "Kaitlyn Presley is 4'0" Taylor, no wonder these don't fit Emily."

"Well...how tall is Emily?" Asked Taylor.  
Emily looked at her, "5'10 feet tall, exactly."

"That's tall..." Taylor muttered.

Eric walked upstairs and brought down Emily's shorts and T-shirt.

"Here, go put these on. I'll get the CD that Taylor burned." Eric called.

Emily rolled her eyes, she had a feeling that this 'training' was going to be painfull.

-  
---------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat on her bed, still depressed. The tears stopped, but her heart was still broken.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you run out of my life...?" Asked a familiar voice.

Melissa looked up, "JACKSON!!!!!!" She screamed.  
She jumped off her bed and jumped into Jackson's arms.

"Jackson, oh God I missed you!!" She cried.  
Jackson started to cry, "Melissa, Mel...as soon as I found that note. I have felt...all weird lately.  
But now that I'm here with you...I feel..."

"Better?"

"Happier..." Jackson said.  
Melissa smiled and gave him a big hug, Mrs. Wu walked by Melissa's door.

"Cody Jackson?" She asked.

Jackson turned around, "Yes"  
"Oh my...did you come all the way from Los Angeles just to be with my daughter?"

Jackson smiled, "Yes ma'am," He said.

Melissa face pressed against Jackson's chest. "I'm so glad I got to see you again..."

NIGHT

Jackson had a hard time sleeping, he had several night mares...all leading up to the picture.

He saw himself when he was a little kid, about five years old.

-------------------------------------------------

"Emily!! Eric! Nick!" The five year old Jackson called.

A little girl and two boys ran to him, "You found us!!" They shouted.

Jackson smiled, "Let's play cowboys and indians!!"

Nick and Eric jumped around Emily, "We're the cowboys!!" Eric shouted.

Jackson pushed Eric, "Are not, Nick and I are older. We're the cowboys, you and Emily can be the indians."

Emily squelled. "I'll be Pocahontas!!"

Eric pounded his four year old fists into his chest, "I'll be a killer indian!!"

Jackson pulled out his water gun and laughed, "I am the bad Cowboy, Nick you can play the whimpy good Cowboy." Jackson ordered.

Nick looked at him, "Cody you can't make the rules, I'm two years older."

Jackson turned his back on Nick, "Yeah whatever..."

"I can't believe your my brother!!" Nick shouted.

----------------------------------------------

Jackson woke up in cold sweat, he held the picture up. He had then just realized that the dream was not a dream...it was a memory.

Eric and Emily, they were Jackson's brother and sister.

Jackson got off the couch and tried to think things through, as far as he could remember was 1997.

The year he got taken away from his mom and dad, he remembered that Emily, Nick and Eric weren't home.

So there was no way that he would remember them as his brothers and sister.

Because he only could go back as far as 1997, everything else was just a blurr. Till now...

"Oh my God..."

(I hope this wasn't confusing, this was an old idea I had gotten six months ago.)


	8. Comes to show

Jackson kept staring at the picture, he kept going over and over his dream. How could he not remember that Emily and Eric? Sure he was eight since he last saw them, but he had known Emily and Eric for the past two years now.

Melissa tip-toed into the living room, "Why are you still up?" She whispered. Jackson looked up, "Uh..." He quickly hid the picked behind him, Melissa looked at him. "What's that?" She asked.

Jackson clutched the picture in his hand tightly, "Nothing..." He lied.

Melissa sat down next to him, "Jackson, c'mon. A piece of paper? A picture?" She guessed.

Jackson looked at her, "It's a picture...do you know who these kids are...except for this kid?" He handed the picture to Melissa.

Melissa squinted, "Yeah, I think that's Eric, Nick and Emily. Why?"

Jackson took the picture away, "No reason..."

"Wait...where did you get that picture?" Melissa asked.

"Uh...Eric let me look at it and I must of took it with me by mistake," He didn't know what to do, for all Jackson knew. The three kids in the picture could be anyone _but _Eric, Nick and Emily.

Melissa kissed Jackson on the cheek, "Alright...goodnight." Jackson smiled, "Night..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric stared at his bedroom ceiling, he kept thinking about that picture that Emily showed him.

"How could you!?" Emily whispered angrily. Eric looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"That other kid in the picture I showed you, it looks like Jackson!" Emily said.

Eric sat up, "Our friend Jackson? Him? Nah..."

"Don't lie to me, you remember!" She said. Eric laughed, "I was like...seven, how could I remember?"

Emily through a pillow that was on the floor at him, "You remember things from when you were three!! You know who that kid is!"

"And your crazy, I mean...being stuck on an island for three months with our lost brother. And not even knowing it, that sounds a little whack doesn't it?" Asked Eric.

Emily got on his bed, "But it could be true, I don't remember anything...I was six years old!"

Eric got out of his bed, "Emily, breath. Your sixteen now. That was ten years ago...ten years ago...almost eleven years ago!"

"I'm not crazy, I seriouslly think that Jackson is our brother. And you'll see!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four


	9. EMERGANCY

CHAPTER FOUR

EMILY POV

_I stood by my locker, putting books inside it. "WATCH OUT!!!" I heard someone scream. I turned around, I saw two boys chasing a girl. I noticed something in their hands...guns..._

_"Hey!!" I shouted. One of the boys aimed his gun at me and shot my locker door, "OH MY WORD!!!!" I screamed. I fell to the ground and hid in someone's open locker._

_"McGorrill!!! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!" He can't get me...I'm locked in here. _

_"YOUR SITTING IN MY LOCKER!!!" He screamed. OH NO!!!!_

_"Tell me where your backstabbing brother is!!! NOW!!!" He shouted._

_"Devon?" I asked. The boy laughed, "Yeah right, I'm Devon's friend. I'm here to get secrets about your brother...and I'm gonna get them out of you!"_

_"Why!?" I screamed. Tears running down the sides of my face, "Because we hate you McGorrill's, you never did anything good for us!!"_

_I can not believe this!!! "You guys hurt us!! We didn't didn't do anything to you!" I snapped back._

_He turned the combination, I could hear the dial clicking. "Oh God...oh man!" I muttered._

_He pulled me out and threw me against another locker, blood trickled down my left ear._

_"How did you like that? Eh? That is only the beginning!" He kicked me in the leg and I fell. He pulled his gun out, "I always wanted to test this out on a human, where is your brother!?"_

_"There's no way I'm telling you!!"I screamed. He pulled the trigger, searing pain shot up my whole leg._

_"OW!!!!" Was all I could say, "TELL ME!!!" The boy screamed again. I bit my lip, "N-n-n-never!!!"_

_"Are you the stupedest girl around? My guess is yes," He fired the gun again..._

_I opened my eyes, my whole body was numb, people were screaming. I looked up, he was gone._

_"Everybody back off please!" I heard someone shout, I looked that way. It was my Uncle Charlie._

_"Emily, oh my God...thank God your okay..." He said as he ran up to me. I looked at him, dreary eyed. "I'm not okay, I c-c-can't f-f-feel my body..."_

_"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. Can I get some Medical help over here? Emily...hey, hey!! Someone, she's out!"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Look...she's waking up..." Eric whispered. Emily opened her eyes, she looked at the surroundings in front of her. She was in an ambulance.

"Is he gone?" She asked. Eric stroked Emily's brown hair and nodded, "Yeah, major jail time for Jesse...I can't believe he'd shoot you to get secrets!"

Emily looked at him, "Eric, Devon wants something from you!" She muttered. Eric put his finger up to her lips, "Shh...the Perimedics told me not to let you talk..."

Emily dug her fingers into the stretcher that she was on top, "OH GOD!!!!!!" She screamed.

She tilted her head back and gritted her teeth, Eric grabbed her hand. "It's okay, it's okay!!"

Emily squezed Eric's hand, "IT'S NOT OKAY!!!!!!! MY LEG HURTS!!!"

"Don't move...don't-Emily, lay still!!" Eric said.

The doors of the ambulance opened, "Alright, get out Eric." The driver said.

Eric nodded and jumped out of the ambulance, "Nathan!" He shouted when he saw his big haired friend in the parking lot, Nathan ran up to him.

"Dude, the shootings all over the news now!!! How's Emily?" He asked. Eric looked back, "Not good, she's in shock." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What did Steven want with Emily?" He asked.

Nathan looked at him, "That's why I'm here, dude...you gotta get outta here. Devon is gonna kick you butt! With weapons!" He said. Eric put his head in his hands, "Oh...God, what's wrong. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?!?!" He shouted.

Nathan stared at Eric, "Are you praying?"

"Duh," Eric muttered. "I have to go be with my sister, stall!" He called as he ran into the hospital.

Nathan scratched his head, "Man..."

-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson sat on the couch watching the news while he ate lunch, he was still at Melissa's house.

"_And now for the breaking news, with Ashley Milo. And now to you Ashley." _Said the news reporter.

"_Thank you Dean, I'm in Jacksonville LA California where there was a shooting in Hartwell High School. Shooting victom is this girl, Emily McGorrill. Witness's say that she was shot in the leg twice."_

When Jackson heard Emily's name being said on TV, he started to choke on his sandwich.

"Look!!! Melissa's boyfriend is dying!!!" Said Johnny, Melissa's little brother.

Jackson kept waving his hands, trying to say, 'EMILY'S BEEN SHOT!!!' But he couldn't stop gagging.

Johnny ran and jumped on Jackson's back, "TERONNEYMO!!!" He shouted. Jackson stumbled and fell flat on his face. "GET OFF!!!" He yelled. Johnny rolled off of him, Jackson stood up and ran up to Melissa's room.

"Emily got shot." He said. Melissa looked up, "Are you serious!?!?!" She asked. Jackson picked up his cellphone, "We'll find out will we." Jackson dialed Eric's cellphone number.

-----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat in the waiting room, when his cellphone rang. Eric jumped up and walked outside, "Jackson?"

"Eric, the shootings all over the news!! Is it true that Emily got shot twice in the leg?" Jackson asked.

Eric looked at Nathan who was still standing at his car, "Uh...yeah. She's not doing so good, I think I should go now..." Eric hung up, "Devon! Leave Nathan alone!" He shouted. Devon was there, holding on to Nathan's hair.

"Where's my money McGorrill!?" He shouted.

Eric looked at him, "Devon, the money is gone! I'm sorry!"

Devon threw Nathan to the ground and walked upto Eric, he punched him in the gut. "I want my money!"

"C'mon Devon, we used to be best friends!" Eric whined. Devon pulled Eric up, "That was untill you stole my money!"

"I borrowed it, I said I would pay you back once I got back from the trip a year ago. But here's the thing, we crashed! I was on an island for six months!" Eric said.

Devon grabbed Eric's hair and pushed him to the ground, "Like I'm gonna believe that crap! It's my 100 dollars! And I want it now!"

Eric wiped the blood that dripped from his nose, "I can't give it to you now, your friend shot my sister!!"

"And she deserved it! She's a loser!" Devon snapped. Eric balled his fist and punched Devon in the face.

"She is not a loser!!"


	11. Tears

Devon pulled out a knife from his pocket and sliced Eric's arm, "Ah!" Eric yelped. "ERIC!" Nathan shouted.

Devon looked back at Nathan, "Shut up!" Nathan ran up to him and knocked Devon over, he pinned his hands down. "Eric! Get the knife!" He shouted.

Eric ran over and grabbed Devon's knife, Taylor, Daley and Abby drove into the parking lot. Devon rolled over and was now on top of Natahn.

"Do you guys need help?" Daley shouted. Taylor and Abby got out of the car, "ERIC!!!!" Taylor screamed. She ran up to Eric, "Oh my God, he stabbed you!!"

Daley and Abby pulled Devon off of Nathan and ran him into Daley's car, "Hey, no lady is gonna do this to me!" Devon shouted. Nathan stood up and pulled rope out of the car, "No guy is gonna hurt my friend,"

Nathan tied Devon's hands behind his back, Eric pulled out his cellphone. "Uncle Charlie, I found Jesse's friend. You might want to check him out..."

TWO HOURS LATER

Nathan and the girls sat in the waiting room, while Eric got his arm stitched up.

Eric sat on the table while the nurse wrapped his arm up, "Do you know anything about my sister?" Eric asked.

The nurse looked up, "What's her name?" She asked. Eric put his shirt back on, "Emily McGorrill," He answered.

"Oh, yeah. She's just out of surgery, if you want to see her...you can." She said.

Eric buttoned his shirt, "Thank you, what room?" Asked Eric, the nurse stared at him stupidly, "What?"

"What room is my sister in?" He asked again.

"Oh, 23."

"Thank you," Eric ran out into the hallway, "23...23...23...oh," He was right in front of room 23, it took him five seconds to actually realize that he was in the right place.

"Emily?" He said. He opened the door a litte, "Come in..." Emily muttered. Eric walked in, he could see his sisters face was completely pale.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked. Emily looked at him, "I don't know...I still can't feel my leg. Because they had to remove my leg muscle..."

Eric sat down on Emily bed, he looked at her for a second and leaned forward and hugged her tight.

"I thought you wouldn't make it!!" Eric said as he started to cry, Emily wrapped her arms around him. "That was the scariest thing in my life!!"

Eric held onto Emily tight, not letting her go. "I was so scared...I didn't want to lose another sibling!!!" Eric was still crying, letting out what he should of let out before.

Emily pressed her head against Eric's chest and started to cry as well. "You need to go, you need to go now!" She cried.

Eric looked at her, "Why?" He asked. Emily wiped her eyes, "Devon is gonna get you, he is!"

"Oh, Emily...that's taken care of. He's in jail now, see. I have a mark to prove it!" He showed off his bandage, Emily stared at it. "He shot you too?"

"No, Emily. It's alright now, don't worry."

--------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Melissa ran downstairs, "Mr. Wu, Melissa and I have to get to California! Now!" Jackson said. Mr. Wu looked at him, "No daughter of mine is leaving the state with a boy un-married..." He told him.

Jackson looked at him, "Sir, I respect you authority. But my friends sister got shot today and I need to get there, but I don't want to leave with out Melissa."

Melissa grabbed Jackson's hand, Mr. Wu looked at the both of them. "Oh alright, here's some money for the plane. Please, be safe. Melissa, I love you."

Melissa smiled, "I love you too dad!!"

Jackson grabbed his backpack, "C'mon!! Thank you sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stared at Daley, "You saved me from getting my butt kicked..." He said suddenly. Daley smiled, "Remember that first kiss that we had at the island?"

"Yeah?" "Let's redo that, except..." Daley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Nathan closed his eyes, he pictured he and Daley, on the island. And all the memories they had, good and bad.

"Wow..." He muttered. Daley giggled, "I know,"


	12. One more thing wrong

Jackson and Melissa got off the plane seven hours later, they ran up to the ticket booth to get Jackson's car.

The same guy that was there when Jackson first came to the air port was there, "I see you found your girl, that's awesome...here's your keys." The guy said. Jackson took them and smiled, "Thank you."

Jackson walked down the airport parking lot to his car, "Alright, remember. Please do not get all emotional on Emily, she might not be able to handle it." Jackson said.

Melissa nodded, "Okay, c'mon!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric spent hours sitting next to Emily, Emily looked at her brother. "Eric, you don't have to sit here...watching over me." She said.

Eric yawned, "No, it's okay." He muttered. Jackson and Melissa ran into the room, "Jackson, Melissa!" Eric shouted. He ran up to his friends, "Thank God your here..."

Melissa walked over to Emily, Jackson pulled Eric out to the guys bathroom.

"Okay, can you please explain to me this picture?" Jackson asked. Eric looked at the picture, "Where did you get this!?"

"It was in my old backpack, from before I met you!" Jackson muttered.

Eric looked at him, "Emily thinks that your our brother!!"

"And I believe her, I had a dream...more like a memory of us when I was five, you were four, and Emily was three. Do you remember anything around that time?"

"I remember a pool party...um...oh!! Emily and I played indians...and...Nick and...you? No, there's no way. You were the bad cowboy!!"

"And you wouldn't know that if I told you already, Eric! Nick, in my dream, said that I was the worst brother ever!"

"From what I remember, you were." Eric argued. Jackson slapped his shoulder, "How do we know for sure that we're brothers?"

"Look, Jackson. I don't want any part of this, not one bit of it. My sister just got shot, and you want to tell me that we're brothers!? I have to go..." Eric muttered. And he left...

------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE

---------------------------------------------

Three months later

"I tried and failed at football," Said Jackson as he helped Emily put groceries into Eric's car. Emily leaned against the vehicle and looked at him, "I don't believe it, your strong...tall, cordinated..."

"I am strong and tall, but not cordinated! I was supposed to knock a guy over, and I ran way passed him!" Jackson complained.

"I still don't believe it...your the most cordinated guy I know!!" Emily said. Jackson closed the trunk and sighed, "I used to be, back at my old high school, I was a basketball player."

Emily pulled out her keys, "Jackson. You mind driving?" She asked. Holding out her keys, Jackson looked at them for a second. But he was seeing double, "Uh..."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily looked at Jackson, "What?" She asked. Jackson shook his head, "Nothing, I was thinking of something else..." He muttered. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and handed him the car keys.

"Alright..." She said. She leaned against her cane and opened the car door, Jackson hopped into the drivers seat.

Jackson buckled up, "Okay...so your house?" He guessed. Emily buckled up also, "Yeah," Emily answered.

Jackson put the keys in the ignition and started the car, "Nice car." He said. Emily shrugged, "It's okay..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric flipped through his collage applications, with a loud distructive growl, he threw the papers in the trash.

He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, "Eric! I'm back!" Emily called.

Eric snapped away from his collage problems and fell right back into reality, "Emily!" He shouted.

He ran upto her and hugged her, Emily pulled herself away from him and laughed. "Geez, Eric. Are you trying to get out of your collage applications again?"

Eric blushed, seeing Jackson laughing at his stupidity. "I finished my collage applications..." Jackson muttered.

"Well, that's awesome, for you!! I've been making my self crazy thinking about...about...COLLAGE!!!" Eric yelled.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Emily said. Jackson smiled, "See you later, Em!"

Once Emily left the room, Eric and Jackson began talking. "Okay, you didn't say anything about the picture to Emily?" Eric asked.

Jackson leaned back, "Not a word, Eric. We need to figure this all out, what are we gonna do? Blood test? For DNA?"

Eric shook his head, "No way, no needles can be involved!"

"Well, what else is there!? I have no clue where my mom and dad are,"

Eric just realized, "If your my brother...and your parents are my parents and then...OH MY GOD EMILY AND I ARE ADOPTED!!!!"

Jackson stared at him, "Well, it's about time...thought you'd found that out three months ago."

Eric ran into the kitchen and turned the stove on and put his hand on it, "EEEEOOOWWWWW!!!!"

Jackson jumped up, "What the hell are you doing!?!?!"

Eric tripped, he got back up and ran to the sink. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!"

Jackson pulled out a bad of frozen corn and threw it at Eric, "Don't be so stupid..." Jackon said as he turned off the stove.

"Why did you do that in the first place?"

"To see if I was awake..." Eric muttered. Jackson grabbed a towel and wiped water that he spilt on the counter when he went to turn off the stove.

"I could have just pinched myself..." Eric whined.

"Ha, well. It was your call..." Jackson said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Escape

FOUR DAYS LATER

Morning: Eric's porch.

Taylor sighed, she knocked on Eric's door. Emily answered it, "Oh, hi Taylor!"

Taylor started to cry, "I'm going to Florida, not coming back!!! Tell Eric I love him!!" And she left, leaving Emily confused. "Are you okay...?"

Taylor slid into her convertable and drove off, "Weird..." Emily muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson opened his eyes, he could feel her arms draped on his chest and shoulder.

He could feel her breathing down his neck, all though he hated it...he also loved it. He never felt closer. "Mel...wake up." He whispered.

Melissa opened her eyes, yes. She and Jackson slept together, but not sleeping together innapropriatly. Just, sleeping together.

"Hey," She smiled. Jackson kissed her on the cheek and got out of bed, "What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, pancakes?" He asked.

Melissa smiled, "I didn't know you cooked!"

"I don't, I was hoping you could cook for me...I'm joking, yeah. I can cook!"

"Ha ha, very funny Jackson." Melissa said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Jackson laughed, "I'll show you funny!"

------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Daley sat on the couch, in the garage...kissing, "I love you,"

"I love you more..." Daley muttered.

Nathan smiled, "I love your eyes," Daley giggled, "Thank you,"

(Yes, I know the NathanxDaley part was real short but I didn't know what else to write)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily ran upstairs and pulled Eric out of his room, "Taylor's leaving!!"

"What?" Eric asked. Emily slapped him, "She's moving to Florida!! She told me to tell you that she loves you!!"

Eric laughed, "She'd never leave!!" Emily didn't say anything, Eric got a clue. "Oh no...she really is leaving!!?! NO!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor sobbed, she parked her car at a side of a street. Emily had thought that the reason that Taylor was leaving for Florida was for the guys and the vacationing. But it turns out...Taylor was actually pregnant...with Eric's baby.

(Oooh, Eric's a father. And Taylor's running away from him, tell me what you think?)


	15. WHAT!

Taylor stopped crying and she pulled out her cellphone, it was time to call her big brother. She had known that she was pregnant for one month now, and she hasn't told nobody yet.

Nervously, she dialed Kevin's phone number, (Kevin, Taylor's older brother.) "Hello?" Taylor asked. The phone conversation went like this.

Taylor: K-K-Kevin, there's something I need to tell you?

Kevin: What? Did you forget how to put gas in the car again?

Taylor: No, Eric, my boyfriend taught me how to do that. Anyways...this is worse.

Kevin: A flat? There's a spare in the trunk.

Taylor: KEVIN!!! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE STUPID CAR!!! This is about...

Kevin: About what?

Taylor: This is about me!! I'm pregnant! Me, I'm pregnant!!

Kevin: (Silent) By who...?

Taylor: By my boyfriend duh!

Kevin: Who's your boyfriend?

Taylor: Eric...

Kevin: Eric who?

Taylor: ERIC MCGORRILL YOU IDIOT!!!! (Hangs up)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Emily opened her closet door and pulled out a prom dress, "Eric, hang this on the bathroom door please." Emily said. Eric yawned and grabbed the black dress.

"Aren't you a little too young for the 'Little Black Dress'?" Asked Eric.

Emily leaned against the wall, "I still cannot believe Taylor would just leave like that, there has to be a reason!"

Eric looked at her, "That's not what I asked you, what in the world are you doing with a sexy dress that's only gonna attract guys in the wrong way?"

Emily shrugged, "Taylor gave it to me," Eric laughed, "Figures,"

He hung the dress up on the door and looked at his sister, "Okay, there's something that...Jackson and I should tell you." He said.

Emily looked at him, "What is it?"

"You'll see, Jackson's down stairs...c'mon."

Emily grabbed her cane, to help walk better.

"Okay, Jackson. She's ready!" Eric called out, Jackson looked up from the bottom of the stairs, "Okay..."

Emily walked downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Okay...shoot!" She said. Eric sighed, "Okay, Emily. Three months ago, Jackson and I found out something pretty scary..."

Jackson looked at Emily, "What he's saying is...I found a picture of me and three other kids. Two boys, and one girl. And...I think that those two boys and that girl, is Eric, Nick and you."

Jackson handed Emily the picture, Emily gasped. "Oh my God!! That is me!"

"And that is Nick and I," Eric said.

"So that means..."

Eric nodded, "We're siblings..."

Jackson closed his eyes, "I'm not a McGorrill, I'm a Jackson...for sure, and if your my brother and my sister...your also a Jackson."

Emily was now confused. "Wait, your saying...Eric and I are adopted!? ADOPTED!?!?!"

Eric leaned closer to Jackson, "She's not taking this too well..."

"Gee...you think?" Jackson muttered, "Emily, relax!! I don't really know for sure about this!"

Emily stood up, "Then explane the two copies of the picture, Eric and I never gave you that picture. And you said that that was you...YOU IN THE PICTURE!!! Right next to Nick, Eric and me. HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE ABOUT THAT!?!?!?!?!"

Eric grabbed Emily's arm, "Okay, your blowing things way out of perportion now!"

"Me? Hello? You and Jackson had three months! Three months to recover from long lost brother/sister SHOCK!!!"

Jackson looked at Eric, "Dude, you know she's right..."


	16. Proof

Emily hopped into the kitchen. "Are you fricken serious!?" She screamed. Jackson and Eric _knew_that they were brothers, but Emily refused to believe it.

"Emily, there is no better clue than...that picture. I know that that is me, and you said it yourself. That's Nick, you and Eric. What more proof do you possibly want?"

Emily sighed, "I want to know...how in the bloody hell did you get that picture?"

"I found it in my old backpack," Jackosn answered.

Emily pressed the TV button in the kitchen to drown out the sounds of her brother and Jackson.

News Reporter: _Hello, I'm Keisha Glinferd and I'm standing right here in Streed Los Angelos where this house had exploded._

_The police has identified a woman who was in the house, her body was found a day after the explosion._

_This woman is Sarah Conners, she is 42 years old. _

_And this is her Ex-Husband, Devon Jackson. What are you feeling right now Devon?_

Devon: _I really...don't know, she was a wonderful woman...a great mother...and an exraordinary person!_

News Reporter: _She's a mother, of how many children?_

Devon: _Four kids, but because of a freak-accident 10 years ago, they were taken away from us._

_Sarah and I were trying to get them back, but one year ago we found out that they were out of the country and no one knew where they were._

_So Sarah and I started putting up posters of them...in hope of finding them._

News Reporter: _That is horrible! Have you found them?_

Devon: _No...we haven't...we did the age progression thing...this is hopefully what they look like now. (Holds up four pictures of his kids)_

_Nicholace, Cody , Eric and Emily._

News Reporter: _Oh, my, their in their teens now? Am I right?_

Devon: _Yes and no, Nick is now 22...Cody is 18, Eric is 17 and Emily is 16.._

News Reporter: _I really do hope you find your children, and these children are in news papers every where...and now...back to you Bill._

Emily stared at the TV, "Oh my God..." Jackson looked at the TV in shock, "That was our dad..."

Eric covered his mouth, "Mom's dead...she's dead...our long lost mom is DEAD!!!!!"

Mrs. McGorrill tip-toed into the kitchen with a news paper in her hand, she opened the trash can and tossed the paper in to it.

Emily turned around, "Hi...mom, what did you put in there?"

"Trash..." Mrs. McGorrill said. She saw the ad for Devon Jackson's missing kids, she looked at Jackson. "Eh..." She began, "Your..."

Jackson looked at her, "I'm...?"

"Your shoe's are untied."

Jackson looked down at his feet, "Ma'am, their not untied...but thank you for your concern..."

Mrs. McGorrill left the room, Eric, Jackson and Emily ran to the garbage can and pulled out the news paper.

"There it is!" Emily whispered.

Jackson looked at the pictures, "Do you know what this means?"

Eric and Emily shook their heads, "We really are siblings, look! We just saw our dad, and...our...mom, may she rest in peace...but look! Age progression to ten years! Please tell me that that looks like us!" Jackson said.

Mrs. McGorrill slowly walked back into the kitchen, "Okay...so you know?" She asked.

Emily stared at her, "Eric and Jackson knew...for three months..."

"So I'm guessing you now know that your adopted..." Mrs. McGorrill said.

Eric and Emily nodded, "Hmhmm..."

"But one question? Is Cody Jackson your brother?"

Jackson looked at Eric and nodded, "Yes ma'am, the proof is right there! We just saw our dad...at least I think so...on TV. And he showed our pictures, we're on the news papers. That is us, I know that that is me on that news paper.We all have the same last name too!"

Emily looked at Mrs. McGorrill, " Is Eric and I really adopted?

"Yes..."

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat in Jackson's room waiting for him to come back, Kate-Jackson's Foster Sister-walked into the room.

"Don't count on Jackson coming back, he's always been over at that girls house..." Kate said.

Melissa looked at her, "What girl?"

"You know, Emily McGorrill. And her stupid brother Eric,"

Melissa started to laugh, "Thank God, I thought for a second that Jackson was cheating on me!"

Kate sat down next to her, "He might, Emily is all that he's been talking about...but he's talking crazy."

"What kind of crazy?" Melissa asked. Kate sighed, "Jackson keeps saying that he thinks that Eric's his brother and Emily's his sister. I think there's something wrong in his head, because he keeps saying. "I have proof! I seriously think that I'm their brother!" I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

Melissa narrowed her eyebrows, "Really? He thinks that he is Eric and Emily's brother...that is really...strange."

"Your telling me, he's a crazy man!! If I were you, I'd go back to Missouri." Kate said.

Melissa shook her head, "I can't leave him, he's my boyfriend! And I love him!"  
"Oh. Speaking of love, that Taylor girl stopped by here about a couple days ago asking for Jackson. She said she has...a secret problem...but she told me anyways."

Melissa looked at her, "What is it? What did Taylor say that she needed to tell Jackson?"

Kate whispered in her ear, Melissa jumped up. "WHAT!?!?! No way! Eric's gonna be freaked! Should I tell him?" Asked Melissa.

Kate shook her head, "No way, Taylor told me to NOT tell Eric. Or else she'll kill me.."

"I wonder why she'd tell you and not tell Emily, his SISTER!"

"Taylor's crazy," Kate muttered.

Melissa nodded, "That's for sure..."

(A/N: Okay, this chappy was probably really dumb. But I have not been able to think very well in writing. My dad broke his ankle, I have been tired and really stressed. BUT...I hope this chapter ok.)


	17. Author note

(A/N: I'm thinking that I should discontinue this story, It's kinda stupid and it's not good. I've been busy and have not been able to really work on _this _story. I'm sorry for the confusion this story has brought. Emily.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15

One week later.

Emily POV

_NO!! It's true, it's all true! Jackson is my brother, we called the hospital that we were all born in. Got our birth certificates and...ugh it's too scary to be true._

_I saw Eric staring at the phone in the kitchen, he was expecting a call from Taylor, or at least he thought he was going to be getting one._

_Jackson was out searching for an apartment for us, since we are a family, and he's eighteen and wanting to get out of the foster family that he's in._

_I'm stressed, our neighbor Scott called our dad saying that he found us, but did my dad show up to meet us? NO!! NO NO NO!! That really pisses me off..._

_It's been five days since Scott called dad, but I guess dad didn't care._

_I'm a nervous wreck, I hate it. I mean, sure it's wonderful to know that I spent three years hanging around my long lost brother, but...honestly...I was also upset._

_I can't blame Jackson for anything, I can't blame Eric either._

_Eric stormed out of the kitchen and fell onto the couch, this is when things got...a little out of hand._

(Okay, I'm keeping up the story! Thanks to the people that reviewed, I reconsidered.)


	19. Chapter 19

"Why isn't Taylor answering my phone calls?" Eric asked. Emily stared at him, "Duh Eric, she's probably getting her nails done. You know her,"

Jackson walked into the room with a phone glued to his ear, "Can you guys shut up I'm trying to get us an apartment." Jackson turned around, "No sir there are no pets, no party animals either. Do I do drugs and drinking, that would be a no."

Eric looked at Emily, "I don't really know Taylor that well,"

Emily looked at Jackson, "Since when is he so professional?"

Eric shrugged, "That's beside the point, why would Taylor leave me?"

"You lost me there bro," Jackson walked back into the living room, "We have the apartment,"

Eric slung his legs over the couch arm, "What kind of lie did you use this time?"

"I didn't lie!"

Eric sat up, "Hello, 'There are no party animals with you who are going to move in with you,' you're a fat liar!"

Jackson kicked Eric's foot and sat down, "We move there in about a week."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to move Eric and me out into the boonies?"

"It's not the boonies," Jackson corrected, "It's a little bit out in the country but close to civilization,"

"Why?" Asked Eric, Jackson shrugged. "It was the only one that would hold three spaciously."

"You're using big words," Emily said. Jackson laughed, "I've always used big words,"

"Oh sure, yo, s'up, dawg, those are such big words!" Eric teased. Jackson glared at him, "Don't judge me, you don't know me!"

Eric scoffed, "Dude! Of course I know you, you're my brother!"

TAYLOR

Florida

Taylor stood at her father's front door, her parents were divorced and her father had escaped to Florida. Taylor took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hold on, Cathy! Someone's at the door…who's there?"

"Dad, it's me, Taylor." Taylor said.

Mr. Hagen opened the door, "Munchkin!" He hugged Taylor, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here? Does your mom know your in Florida, please come in!"

Taylor sighed and hung up her jacket, "Dad, there's something I should tell you…"

Her dad closed the front door and stared at her, "What is it?"

"Well, the reason I'm here is because, well, I need to talk to you."

"You could have called me,"

"I know," Taylor began, "But it's more personal,"

Mr. Hagen raised his chin, "How personal, is your mom seeing someone, is your brother finally gay?"

Taylor shook her head, "It's me, dad, it's my problem."

Mr. Hagen nodded, "Sit down," He looked at Cathy, "Cathy, I think you should go, I need to talk to my daughter."

Cathy stood up and grabbed her purse, "Okay, sweetie. It's was nice to meet you," She said to Taylor, Taylor nodded and looked away.

When Cathy left, Mr. Hagen sat on the couch across from Taylor. "What's up?"

"I…" Taylor hesitated to tell her father what happened, "I…I escaped California, I ran away. My boyfriend called me a million times but I can't answer him."

"What happened?" Mr. Hagen asked sternly, Taylor looked down. "I'm pregnant," She shook her head, "With my boyfriend's baby,"

Mr. Hagen looked away and laughed sadly, "I should have seen this coming, Taylor your just like your mother! She couldn't keep her blouse buttoned!"

Taylor bit her lip, "Dad, I'm sorry, it was…we got…touchy."

"Ew!" Mr. Hagen said as he ran into the kitchen, "How far are you along?"

"About…a few months," Taylor answered.

Mr. Hagen grabbed a glass and poured some alcohol in it, "Do you have a doctor?"

"No, dad, I ran away to fast to do that…"

"And your just like me, we both run away when we have problems…"

"Dad, it was a one night stand," Taylor explained.

Mr. Hagen raised an eyebrow, "Does your…boyfriend know this?"

"Dad, I never told him, he wouldn't…he won't be able to take it!"

"Nonsense! If your boyfriend is any good of a man, he'd be ready to be a father! You should go back to California, this instant!"

"Dad, you have no idea what this is like for me!" Taylor shouted.

"Then that's it, your staying with me!"


End file.
